


Started with a Mistake

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Desk Sex, F/M, Female/male sex, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Pining, Pining Solas (Dragon Age), Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dominant solas, self/oc insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: It all started with one line... one comment that spiraled him out of control. It was a mistake...
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas/Female Trevelyan, Solas/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Started with a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot

"Indomitable focus?"

"Presumably. I have yet to see it dominated. Imagine that sight would be… fascination."

That was his first mistake. But he could not forget the woman's cheeks flush and her look of being completely caught off guard at his purred words, and even more so the memory of her bright smile and laugh stuck out like a sore thumb. It had left him feeling disarmed.

His second mistake was in Skyhold… he went to her to ask how she felt after the trip through the mountains subsequent to the fall of Haven and make sure the mark wasn't affected. They had barely any time to speak alone since letting the mage rebellion join them. The sight of her half naked before she managed to wrap herself in a fur coat had his mouth go bone dry and he could not look away as she sat back on her lounge.

But that wasn't his mistake… it was just a catalyst of what came after.

"Come with me." Were his words before he coerced the woman to sleep with subtle magic and spread her on the bed… in his old bedroom. He ran his eyes over her sleeping form as the fur coat fell open with her hands no longer holding it steady, he felt like a horrible person for it but he couldn't resist. Everything about the woman was always hidden away by heavy robes and a cluster of leather straps.

Solas' hand ran down her side, tracing the obvious curves that she usually had hidden away. Her skin was soft beneath his calloused hands, almost flawless with minor blemishes. A silvery scar ran across her hip that he recognised as a stab wound. Sure enough, there was an exit scar at her back, she had been speared at some point.

Again, this was not his second mistake… but another reason for his later actions.

Solas had fled his… her room to take solace in his above the gardens that he shared with two other elves (secret servants of his) so that he could follow her into the Fade, he did not want to leave her alone in the Fade for long. Especially when she would not know she was dreaming.

Inside the Fade they walked through Haven after he found her. The woman wasn't even aware of the Fade as he had suspected, Solas had been so acute with his pushing for her to sleep that she had no reason to doubt. The only thing warning her of the different world was the nausea she suffered. Solas caught her as she stumbled down the stairs after they stepped out of the Chantry.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered while gripping his biceps with shaking hands as Solas froze as images of her body that he had just ran his hands across flit across his mind's eye. He drew his mind to the present and held the woman steady until she caught her breath, his large lands seemed to cage around her hips. Possibly the worst place to grab… her curves beneath the armour she wore were a very fresh memory of his and it was taking thousands of years' worth of patience to keep his hips and hands still, "I don't know why but I just feel dizzy."

"Completely understandable," Solas chuckled while making certain the woman could stay on her own feet. He continued his conversation about when the Breach had exploded. "One more attempt at closing the Rift, I told myself. And as the Rifts continued to expand and grow, I resigned myself to flee… and then you came… and I felt the whole world change."

There was a slight laugh and Solas' ears perked up at the gentle sound as it sung out like music, "Felt the whole world change…" the tips of his ears flushed while she continued, "that is an interesting way to word it."

He turned to look down at her with a slightly bashful smile, and she stared back with a hand on her cocked hip and a smirk. "A figure of speech…" He said while keeping his eyes level with her own rather than that hip…

"I am well aware of the metaphor, Solas." Once more she laughed, "I just was curious about the 'felt' part of it."

The sarcasm dripped from her voice, but he knew the choice of his words had an effect on her just the same as her calling him out on his words affected him, "You change… everything."

Oh… that was a reaction that he liked very much. Her cheeks went pink a little and she nervously drew her eyes away from his to watch the Breach behind him, the green in the sky reflected in her eyes beautifully and as she tried to regain her composure, Solas made his move…

This was his second mistake… his lips met hers and she gasped in surprise before allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth and returned the kiss. His hands returned to her hips and this time he did not keep his hips still, he made sure the woman was pressed tightly against his body. Her stomach heated his groin as he rolled his hips forward slowly.

When a pair of hands gripped the back of his neck and head, Solas realised he needed to stop before he threw logic to the wind and took her right there in the Fade. He wanted to take her…

Solas broke the kiss and he smirked as the closed eyed woman seemed to follow his lips for a second before opening her eyes. The unveiled emotion that danced in those orbs sent familiar feelings straight to his groin and his fingers tightened into her hips. "We shouldn't do this… not here."

For a second, she looked hurt and then confused as his words caught up. He wasn't saying he didn't want to do this with her… "Here… this is not real." She finally realised as she looked around, her body still pressed tightly against his own. Wrapped in his arms. "How did we…?"

"That is a discussion for when you… wake up." He pushed magic into her and watched as she fizzled, leaving his arms empty.

His third mistake was during the Winter Palace. And it almost revealed his desire to everyone when he saw her walk in.

The rest of the Inquisition was introduced while the Herald was fashionably late with Leliana and Cassandra. Solas was the only one in the circle that was not introduced… he was under the guise of a servant, and his job was to get his ears in all the cracks and get close to the Palace servants… since almost all of them were elves… much to his disgust. Elves were never free…

Solas stood by Cullen, acting as the Commander's servant until the Herald could arrive. They whispered to each other before relaxing… or relaxing as much as the human could while he gathered a following of admirers.

So, Solas made himself discrete but kept his eyes on the ballroom entry.

When the door finally opened and he saw the Herald walk in behind Leliana his heart stopped and his breath rushed out of his chest. He was absolutely transfixed and was certain if Varric saw his expression now, he would not hear the end of it.

Her curves… her hidden curves were not so hidden any more as she walked in with a modified uniform to what the rest of them wore. It had the touch of Vivienne as it empowered her best 'assets', while keeping the militant effect. A robe more so than a dress like the rest of the nobles wore, flaunting her mage background confidently. She was a force on the floor.

Solas swallowed heavily and tried to send his eyes everywhere else but her… but it was nearly impossible to not stare in wonder as the woman walked down the stairs with practiced ease, head high to show off her long neck beneath pinned curls. Leliana must have done her hair… The blue sash around her waist was pulled firm, making her hips more prominent and Solas' mind remembered the feeling of them in his hands as he watched them sway tauntingly.

He was not the only one staring. All eyes were on her as she controlled the Game like it was her life calling, whispers were thrown around and some made Solas tingle with pride for her, while others made his hackles rise and his face grow livid. She was his…

That last thought startled him enough to walk (way too fast) out of the ballroom, not noticing sharp eyes following him from their three advisors and observant nobles. Solas searched the rooms under blind eyes and listened to everything he could to keep his mind off the beautiful woman who was not currently against his body, he took up position in one of the back rooms so he could see the door coming in, and the door outside after he had examined all he could without the servants growing suspicious.

Varric was surrounded by fans, and Dorian was also distracted by groups of people asking him about Tevinter. Sera was somewhere in the shadows with her Red Jenny spies, and Cole was doing the usual. Solas was unsure where the rest of the inner circle were hiding.

All thoughts of the others were wiped away as she appeared once more into his vision and everything else blurred out of his vision. She stopped to speak with a few people, including Dorian before making her way to Solas. His heart raced even as he hid behind a passive façade and he gave a polite smile as she stepped in front of him. Gods above, he saw her back… she had no back!

"I was informed by the Empress that the gardens at night were beautiful, walk with me." Her voice was cool and controlled and it sent a thrill through Solas.

"Yes mam." He bowed as any good servant would and offered his arm that she took with no hesitation and the touch of her hand made his arm tingle, "Would you like me to fetch you a glass of wine. I hear it is worth every gold piece."

"I would love one, thank you Solas." She said and nodded as he smoothly took up a glass from one of the many plates the servants walked around with, he had much practice even before Josephine drilled him with all the Orlesian etiquette in a nervous fit. "Are the nobles treating you well? I would hate to hear my servant having trouble."

A few Orlesian's listened in and gathered the elf was her personal servant rather than the Inquisitions alone. That gave her some legitimacy and bonus points, as well as some jealous glances his way making Solas almost raise his chin in vanity. She was his…

"They have been quite welcoming, milady." Solas made sure to chaperone her to each of her companions outside, Varric sent Solas a wink and a 'go get her' look making Solas' ears twitch and blush. The dwarf was far too clever and sharp for his own good… thankfully it wasn't caught by the Herald. If it was, she did well to ignore it.

They stopped at the pool of water and the Herald lowered to the edge, she ran her fingertips through the surface of the cool liquid while sipping at the wine delicately. "There was a package being delivered above here… but the spy carrying it has disappeared." She whispered into the glass rim.

"Understood." Solas took note of her words to pass onto Sera to investigate while folding his arms behind his back and lowering his head so he wasn't looking directly in his eyes… again like any good servant.

Her shoes could kill him he realised and he tensed and he became transfixed by them… those heels alone were probably able to impale him is she stood on him. Not that he wanted her to step on him of course, he corrected his own mind while the Herald continued to run her fingers through the water.

"There was also another package that was meant to be delivered in the servant quarters. We will be investigating that personally, keep your eyes on Briala's people." The Herald whispered softly while looking up at him through her thick lashes and Solas felt his resolve cracking at that look as he accidentally looked up at her face.

He wanted to have her… "Of course, Herald…"

They controlled the battlefield, their ease of directing the Game and creating a three-way truce was well received. The Herald stood tall as she called out the Duchess in front of everyone, she exuded power that had everyone in the room mesmerised and holding onto her every word as if it were their oxygen. Pride filled Solas as he watched on the sidelines as this small woman became the biggest attraction in the whole Palace.

He watched in jealousy as everyone took the Herald's hand to dance and she took each offer without breaking her smile, even Varric had his time on the dancefloor with the woman.

As the night grew to an end, the Herald went off on her own to the private balcony that was empty and dark. Solas followed her out into the cold air, "Trying to escape the party?" He chuckled when she jumped at his sudden voice and his eyes sparked as she sent him an exhausted smile. The mask of the powerful mage fell in his presence and he felt honoured that it was with him. "The others will miss you."

"I just needed to get away from it for a while…" The woman smiled as he leaned on the stone banister beside her, "I hate the Game."

"You played it like it was second nature to you." Solas was quick to praise her, "And I feel this will be hard to outdo in years to come."

The woman blushed, "I doubt it was that great… but thank you."

As she gazed at dark water in the distance with starlight twinkling in her eyes, Solas stared at her with admiration. The faint light behind them highlighted her cheekbones and cast a shadow across her face from the stands of hair that were escaping her battle and dance affected curls. Solas reached out and tucked it behind her ear, his knuckle deliberately tracing the curve slowly as he did so.

Her eyes fell back on him and she gave him a smile that had his heart and breath stop for the third time tonight. "Would you care for one more dance?" He asked before he could swallow his words. She probably would say no… she was exhausted so he couldn't blame her for it.

"Well… just for you I can fit one more in me." She laughed while allowing Solas to lead her away from the banister with a firm hand on her lower back. His ears heated up as he felt her bare skin beneath his fingers.

He wanted to kiss her again, to push her against the wall and claim her there without a void of care… but giggling noble women passed the door and he retreated his desires and simply danced around with the Herald. But he did make sure his hand slipped a little further down her bare spine so that his thumb could find that scar at her hip and his eyes drank in the sight of her painted lips parting and her eyes sparkling.

She knew and wanted it too…

Through the doorway Varric smirked at them dancing through the limited light before giving them privacy.

The final mistake he made… it was after the Wardens. Solas was furious when the Herald allowed the Wardens into the Inquisition, he was silent the entire way back to Skyhold and he knew both the Herald and Varric were sending him worried glances whenever they could. They did not know why he hated the Warden's so much.

They were murderers in his eyes.

Inside the rotunda a day after they returned, Solas started up at the mural he was painting and felt his heart drip with cold ice as he started to paint with the Warden colours. He needed t confront her… ask her if the mark was making changes to her personality. There was no way any person could be so kind and forgiving to everyone… even the killers of the Divine.

Putting away his paints in their storage, Solas folded his hands behind his back and stepped towards the door that led up to his old room. Nobody was in the halls as everyone had retired to bed or the tavern so he passed like a shadow.

He walked up the stairs, heart racing as he thought over his words… he knocked lightly on the door before entering. At first, he thought she wasn't here and he had worried over nothing, "Herald?"

"Out here." Her voice was outside.

He stepped out onto the balcony that over looked the mountains and out of the view of the walls, leaning against the corner of the banister and wall, the Herald was wrapped in fur and sitting on a small rug with a bottle of rum and a book in her lap. Her hair waterfalled across her bare shoulders as she sent him a smile and gestured for him to join her beneath the blankets.

Feeling his resolve crack again, Solas swallowed away the tightness in his throat and lowered to the ground beside her, she threw the large fur blanket over his lap and turned her gaze up to the stars white his focus was on her face.

"Did you want to say something? Usually you only visit little ol' me if you have questions." She sounded a little hurt and Solas winced… it was true that he was the only one out of all the inner circle that did not seek her company for drinks or conversation despite all the months together. Maybe she was beginning to feel yanked about with his touches and kisses, and no action.

"I wanted to know if you were alright… that whole thing with the Fade… are you alright?"

Her eyes met his and she gave a sad smile that had him sick in the stomach. She has not been sleeping, only being so close could he now see how worn she looked. He hated himself for this, it was his fault she bore his mark, his fault all of this was happening.

"I am ok, thank you Solas for asking…" She was not ok.

But was it selfish of him to say he did not regret most of his actions, because it brought her into his life? Her kindness, her open-mindedness to his love of the Fade and spirits, her strength to bring together a powerful force in less than a year… he wanted all of her forever…

His breath fanned across her face and he watched through lidded eyes as her lashes fluttered and those pink lips parted as they had done in the Winter Palace. Just begging him with these minor actions.

This time he did not hold back or retreat. The Herald moaned as he forcefully filled her mouth with his tongue, his hands gripped around her waist and pulled her into his lap so she straddled him.

The small sleeves that held her sleeping dress up slid slowly down her arms, only halting at her elbows as she gripped the front of his shirt revealing her breasts. Solas groaned when he felt her inner thigh rub against his manhood and felt the last of his resolve fly away.

He should not want this so much, he should be disgusted with himself for this, for falling to his desires because of one woman. He should not want her body to surround him and take all he had left…

… because she was just one human…

Solas… he was considered a god once upon a time… and here he was running his hands across every pane of the woman he could manage as if he were a staved man, his wandering hands made her dress ride so far up her body that it pooled against her toned stomach. He would not run away this time as he had in the Fade, he was going to take her finally and to the void with consequences. She was his!

One of his hands felt its way between her thighs and found she was not wearing panties, the Herald moaned as his warm fingers touched her womanhood and she flushed in embarrassment as he discovered her already wet. The knowledge that his kisses could gain such a response had him growling possessively and pushed his fingers inside her body.

The woman arched with a gasp, breaking their kiss before it could become bloody as their teeth gnawed. Her breasts pressed upwards as Solas lifted her onto her knees so he could fuck her with three fingers, his thumb worked magic on her clitoris making her liquids run down his wrist. His lips and tongue ran down her neck, until he came to one breast that was revealed to his ministrations. Solas kissed around the soft flesh for a moment before taking the nipple into his mouth.

The Herald shivered while he drove her crazy with everything he did. His fingers curled thus making her toes curl in response, and his sharp canines rubbed against her sensitive breasts as he made certain to give both mounds his attention making her eyesight fade in pleasure.

"Oh Maker… Solas…!"

She came.

Solas felt his face become inflamed with want as he smelt the musky scent of her come… he was already straining against his pants.

Desperately, he undid the lace of his trousers and freed his manhood. He stroked it while kissing the woman's chest. _"I will have you, woman."_ He growled in Elvhen while baring his teeth as he rubbed his dripping tip against her wet core, _"I will claim you on everything in this room tonight! You are mine!"_

He hissed out more lines in both Elvhen and common that had the woman blushing as he fisted his hands into her hips after aligning his tip with her slit. The same hips he dreamt about since their kiss in the Fade so long ago. Using his hands, he drove her body down and thrust up his hips. The woman gave a gasp as he drove the air right out of her lungs and as plunged deeply into her body, filling her entire core with his manhood.

Solas thrummed with satisfaction as he finally felt her body swallow him, it was better than he imagined and he controlled the pace as he lifted and lowered her hips against him. The Herald cried out as he hit her spot with each thrust, and her breasts bounced as he took her.

Teeth bared, snarling, Solas looked every bit the wild beast his past brethren once tagged him. The Dread Wolf… the monster who stole your slaves and ate your souls in the night.

He was going to eat the human, and he was going to savour each bite. He was going to take all the time he had. Hands touching, grabbing, feeling everything. One of his hands gripped the nape of the woman's neck as she weakly arched against him, his mouth sucked at her throat as he never slowed his upwards thrusts.

Their moans seemed so sharp and loud, echoing across the mountains, and Solas revelled in the thought that someone would hear him taking what was his. He huffed hotly against her chest and he felt sweat run down his forehead.

"Solas… S-so good." The woman's moaning and encouraging whimpers had him smirking. This is what he wanted.

"Are you going to come for me again, Herald?" He breathlessly purred out her title and felt her body twitch in surprise at his harsh tone.

"S-Solas!" The Herald's body shuddered around his shaft and Solas knew she was without her having to answer and he felt his body shiver with fervour, this time she was going to come around his manhood and not his fingers… he drove into her faster so that he could experience the feeling faster, "Oh!"

It sent blinding sparks through his eyes, her body tightened around him and trembled violently. His cock was swallowed deeply into her body and Solas groaned through his teeth as his manhood twitched and his balls clenched. A sighing gasp came from the woman as he came hotly into her body, his cock twitched several times with each burst and her core took every drop hungrily.

His bald head glimmered with sweat, and the woman's body was dewy and the cold wintery air cooled their flushed skin. The white cotton of her dress stuck to her skin and almost seemed transparent as Solas leaned back so he could finally let his eyes roam her body and appreciate what was no in his arms.

Her curves… so different to the lithe body of elves he was familiar with. Her breasts were full, and swollen from his rough attentions and Solas gave the skin soothing kisses making the Herald suck in a startled breath.

As promised, he wasn't done yet. He was fuelled by pent up need and anger. The Herald gasped as Solas forced her to her feet so he could stand from the cold ground, he hooked his hands around the back of her thighs and lifted her upwards making the woman automatically wrapped her legs against his waist tightly, and were the only things to keep his pants from falling down. His lips ravaged hers again as he walked them into the bedroom.

The next place he wanted to lay waste to her body was on the desk. The study wood invited him to push aside everything on the surface with a loud clatter and sit her weight onto the edge.

The kiss parted only for him to rip the dress off her arms and for her to tug his shirt and wolf jawbone pendant over his head before they were back to battling each other with their mouths. Solas was willing to give her a moment of control before snatching it away by getting a little bit rougher towards her until she conceded to him.

Her hands ran across the panes of his chest, it was the first time she managed to touch his body unhindered and unabashed. Solas' skin seemed to burn in the path of her palms as she traced the tight muscles of his chest and as she explored him as feverously as he had her, Solas pulled her into another kiss.

"Solas… please!" The woman gasped between kisses and Solas was not a cruel man to deny her. He pulled back to give her body another glance over before he sent her a sly smile that certainly had her heart stopping. He hoped it did.

Firmly, he gripped her wrist and spun her around making her squeak as she landed on her feet suddenly. The woman gasped with vertigo before he slammed her face first into the wood before she could recover and pinned her hand above her head, using his free hand he angled her hips so he could thrust forward again and they both moaned as his cock slid back inside her smoothly.

"You are mine tonight." He growled into her ear as he nipped along her shoulder and the woman moaned in agreement making him twitch. She was his finally and she was not denying or fighting it.

Keeping his lips on her shoulder, Solas rolled his hips at a slower pace and savoured the sound of her moans as his manhood glided into her at a new angle. It felt so good, Solas moaned from his chest and his sensitive ears picked up on the subtle sounds of her hums and the sound of his manhood entering he body.

Dreams could not compare to the reality.

"Mmm." The Herald hummed long and arched backing her backside rub against his stomach and Solas grunted then began to move steadily faster in response, the sound of their joining soon filled the bedroom. Sola hissed through his teeth before he bit down on the woman's shoulder making her clench around him, "Maker…. Solas this is too good!"

"It is more than good," Solas nipped her neck and shoulder and used his free hand (the other still holding tightly to her wrist) to palm her side before going between her legs where he started to play gently with her slit along with his thrusts. His pants had long since fallen down around his feet.

"O-oh…"

"Coming for me again? Good." He growled softly as he raced her towards the end, not fucking her as fast as he had at first but surely faster than when he started this round, "This is still not the end, ma vhenan."

She hummed, as if she already knew it was not to be the end… before breaking into a staggered moan as her body tightened up. Solas' fingers twitched as he felt her come again around him, her body tightened up and swallowed him so much he struggled to move. Maybe this was the last time he could do anything… at least straight away without a moment to rest.

His groan was long and filthy as his cock twitched and he filled her body up one more time. He kissed her shoulder blades, pushing her hair aside as he did so he could reach more skin. Solas admired the bruises and bite marks he had left behind on her skin.

He claimed her… she was his and his alone.

Gently Solas lifted the almost comatose woman into his arms and kicked away his pants before carrying her to the bed. He lay them both down into the soft sheets and pulled her close to his chest, with a satisfied sigh the woman hooked her leg over his hip and pressed as much as she could against him.

"That was amazing…" She whispered sluggishly and Solas smirked smugly while holding her leg and back to make sure he had maximum skin contact as possible with her.

"Yes…" Solas kissed her along her round ear and cheekbones before giving her swollen lips gentle pecks. She was already on the verge of sleeping and the elf was willing to take a rest before he decided where else to take her.

Against the wall? Up the ladder over the railing? On the couch? He wanted to take her everywhere before they even thought about ruining the bed sheets. And with some rest he was sure to figure out more creative locations.

"Sleep," Solas spoke softly between his kisses and he had a thrilling idea to find her in the Fade and fuck her there… he had no fear of desire demons. And they will know that this human mage was his to dominate… "And we will see just how well your indomitable focus can last, vhenan."

She laughed at the throwback to the first comment that started all of this… back when fresh snow and ash fell from the skies above Haven, and gave him a look that had his heart flutter before the Fade's song grew too loud and she was soon breathing evenly against his chest. Solas watched her sleep for a moment, memorising her face as if he was going blind.

Maybe this was another mistake to add to his list of many…

He was falling in love with a human…


End file.
